Something Not Admitted
by Lycoris1305
Summary: Kiku has known his brothers long enough to recognize the truth. From the time he was a child, Yong Soo has always adored Yao, only to be ignored in return. Kiku hopes that one day, they will finally realize what they are hiding from one another.


**A/N: Just mentioning, SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist suggested writing a sequel/companion to my other story 'The Void'. I don't know how fantastical this is, but this was a challenge for me to write. And here is a shout out to my buddies who edit for me, ****TheTickTalks**** and ****Walroose****. Thanks a bunch**

**And I think it's a given that I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters... If I did, well... There would be more scenes with the Scandinavians. XD  
><strong>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meine liebingsessen als Kind war Tomaten ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku has always tried to divert Yao's attention away from himself and onto Yong Soo; who actually needs and craves the interest and affection. But to no avail. Yao's denial caused him to focus instead on Kiku in an attempt to redirect these 'improper feelings' for a country that was not only his youngest brother, but also a child compared to himself.

It's not like Kiku asked for the attention. He always tried to excel and to be self-sufficient in hopes that Yao would realize that he didn't need any more help; to show that he was no longer the little boy he found in the bamboo thicket. Yao never got the hint though, he never stopped trying to help Kiku and just continued to place Yong Soo in second place, even though he was crying desperately for his older brother to help him.

Kiku realizes now that he had only made things worse for Yong Soo. Kiku had become an example of the goal that Yong Soo couldn't reach which gave Yao a series of things to chastise him about.

It was disconcerting for Kiku when Yao helped him after World War II. It sounds at first like a concerned older brother going out of his way to help his younger brother try and fix his mistakes, but when the younger brother is the cause of all the problems and invaded his siblings homes, he no longer deserves to be the first priority. Japan invaded not only China, but also Korea. After the war, Yao knew Hercules was helping him out. Kiku didn't need any more help. Yong Soo did.

After everything that happened to Yong Soo, he still managed to forgive Kiku, even though he was the source of many years of suffering within Korea. Yong Soo at this point had stopped crying out for help and wouldn't accept my meager offerings. He was silently hoping Yao would to come to his aid.

Perhaps if Yao had decided to head to Korea, instead of Japan, maybe his little brother wouldn't be split. Chances are that Yong Soo's feelings still would have torn him apart eventually; there are some things that people just can't overcome.

You can't force a nation to decide between their people and the one they have chased after all their lives without causing a major change in their personality.

Since they were only young countries, Yong Soo's feeling have always been obvious to Kiku. Yao never took notice of those feelings or perhaps he just choose to ignore them; hoping that they would disappear once Yong Soo matured and became independent.

Obviously, that hasn't happened yet and doesn't seem as though it will happen anytime soon. Kiku cannot disregard what is happening between his two brothers. He knows something that neither of them do.

Yong Soo has long since admitted his love of Yao; he has known since we were children and still under the protection of China. Not afraid to declare his love to the world and to Yao, his outrageous claims that everything originated in Korea are his weak attempts to ascertain Yao's feeling about him. Hoping that one day, Yao may agree that, yes, the compass did originate in Korea.

Even though Yao refuses to admit it to himself and denies all claims otherwise, he does truly love Yong Soo. If Yong Soo were to dissipate like Silla did all those years ago, Yao may just give up on living another four thousand years; what is four thousand years without the one person you want most to be with? Lifeless  
>They love one another. I wonder how long it will take to sort out their red strings?<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~ Ich soll jetzt schlafen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Guten Abend~ Or I guess I should say "Guten Morgen", because it just hit midnight. This is another thanks to ****TheTickTalks**** and ****Walroose**** for looking this over for me~ Perhaps you should check out their stories? They are better written than mine and much longer too! Haha~**

**Sorry this took a while to write, I was working on this and am still working on one more story, but I write them during English class (Man... It's so boring... I finished the assigned book about a week and a half ago...), and sometimes I need to pay attention. Bah! *imagine grumpy face here***


End file.
